


【OLIVER×PERCY】Love Letter

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Oliver×Percy】 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：OLIVER．WOOD×PERCY．WEASLEY※短篇完結
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: 【Oliver×Percy】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895272
Kudos: 2





	【OLIVER×PERCY】Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：OLIVER．WOOD×PERCY．WEASLEY  
> ※短篇完結

推開房門，一眼望過去便看到一個熟悉的身影坐在書桌前，左手托著腮幫子，右手拿著的羽毛筆一直停在半空中遲遲沒有動作。  
陽光從空中傾灑下來透過窗戶投射在書桌的桌面上和那抹人影的上半身，耀眼的光線和那個男人的琥珀色頭髮混揉在一起，如此燦爛的色彩幾乎讓他無法直視。  
過了半响，他看到那個男人突然坐直身體，被他緊緊握著的羽毛筆以飛快的速度不知道在紙上寫下了什麼。

…是因為今天的天氣太熱才導致他眼花出現這種幻覺嗎？？他竟然看到他那頭腦簡單、熱愛魁地奇成癡的室友坐在書桌前以十分認真的態度在寫東西？！在學時期從一年級跟他同寢室到他們畢業為止，他看過那傢伙坐在書桌前的次數用十根手指頭都數的出來，而且每次都需要他在旁邊盯著那傢伙，否則不出三十分鐘他就會看到那傢伙一頭栽在羊皮紙上或是書本上。現在想想那個一碰到書或看到一堆字就沒輒的人居然能從霍格華茲畢業，實在太不可思議了。  
  
他放輕腳步緩緩地走向書桌，直到他已經走到那個男人的身後某人還是渾然未覺的專注於眼前淡藍色的紙上。他略微不快地挑了挑眉，這傢伙在寫什麼東西認真到這種地步？？  
  
「…喂，你到底在寫什麼？竟然連我回來了都不知道——」他邊說邊探過身去看紙上的內容，坐在椅子上的男人聽到聲音猛然一震，迅速用手蓋住他面前的字跡而後抬起頭朝身後的人有些慌張的開口道，「派、派西？！你、你怎麼這麼快就回來了？」

「怎麼？我這麼早回來妨礙到你了？」派西皺起眉不悅地冷哼著。

「不，當然沒有！」男人用力的搖了搖頭，「你知道我不是這個意思…」

「誰知道你是什麼意思——奧利佛，把你的手拿開，我想看看你究竟在寫什麼。」派西坦白的說。

奧利佛聽聞腦袋搖的比剛才更使勁，「不行！這不能給你看…」

「為什麼不能給我看？？」派西疑惑的聲音在他頭部上方響起。

「因、因為…」奧利佛頓時有些語塞，他不知道該怎麼對派西說才好，對方充滿探究的眼神帶著好奇直直盯著他，奧利佛努力讓自己冷靜下來並思索著合適的回答。「我剛剛在寫一封…很重要的信。」

「很重要的信？？」派西眨了眨眼睛，「給誰的？」

「給…」奧利佛頗為苦惱地微皺眉垂下頭，怎麼辦？不能跟派西實話實說，可是他又不想對他說謊——他該怎麼說才好？

派西看著眼前的室友皺著眉支支吾吾說不出半個字的樣子只覺得很納悶，為什麼不肯跟他說？不能給他看信的內容就算了，為什麼連要寄給誰的信都不能告訴他？到底是在寫什麼信需要這麼神秘——難不成…是在寫情書嗎？什麼時候奧利佛有這種對象了怎麼他都不知道？！

「…你不想說？」

「诶？」注意到派西的語氣不太對勁，奧利佛一抬起頭正好對上派西那雙淡藍色的眼睛，從他們第一次見面開始他就喜歡上了那雙清澈而深邃的美麗瞳孔，當派西站在太陽底下時陽光的色彩會全都頃進那抹藍色，澄澈又耀眼的淡藍色就像是他常常仰望的天空般能讓他感到放鬆、安心。平常總是溫和有禮的淡藍色目光此刻卻是氣勢逼人的迎視著他，派西的臉上沒什麼表情，但他能感覺到派西正在生氣——奇怪？明明對其他人他都感覺不出來，為什麼對派西他就能清楚感覺到他的情緒變化呢？？真是神奇！

「你在發什麼呆？」派西瞇起眼睛有點不耐煩地說道，「你到底要不要說那是寫給誰的信？！」

「呃、我…這個……」面對派西盛滿冰霜的眼睛，奧利佛有些不知所措。他不希望惹派西生氣，卻又沒辦法現在就告訴他答案。想了一會兒，他決定還是老老實實地跟派西說他沒辦法，他相信派西一定會體諒他的，派西一向都很尊重他的決定。

「對不起派西，」奧利佛垂下眼躲開派西的目光，說出口的一字一句都帶著誠摯的歉意，「我現在真的…沒辦法告訴你…」

奧利佛的眼睛像是不知道該望向什麼地方似的看著某個角落，他能感受到盯著他的目光在他語畢時多了幾絲憤怒。不知道過了多久，有點忍受不了兩人再繼續僵持下去的奧利佛小心翼翼的轉回視線，當他看到派西臉上那一抹些許悲傷中掺雜著隱忍的憤怒的表情時他愣住了——他從沒見過派西這種表情。

「既然你不能說…」派西低聲喃喃著，趁著奧利佛尚未回神過來時俯身下去試圖抓起一直被那個男人的手死死捂住的信紙，「那我只好自己拿過來看了！」

感覺到壓在手下的羊皮紙快要被人用力拉出時，奧利佛迅速回過神用整隻手臂抵住底下的紙，派西的舉動讓他有些吃驚，他完全沒想到派西竟然會這麼執著，「這真的沒什麼好看的！派西拜託你鬆手好嗎？？」

「既然沒什麼好看的為什麼不敢讓我看？！」派西的肩膀壓著奧利佛的肩膀，連臉頰也快要碰到對方的。派西修長的手指糾纏著奧利佛有些粗糙的手指，他已經使出全身的力氣想讓奧利佛的手離開那張紙，卻不見那個男人的手移動一分一毫，可惡難道他們之間的力氣差距有這麼懸殊嗎？！！

「就是不能讓你看嘛…」奧利佛像是頗為困擾的小聲嘟嚷道，感覺到派西壓在他手上的手指已經不像先前那麼有力，奧利佛抓準時機迅速將那張信藏進懷裡，「派西你別再跟我搶了，這封信真的沒什麼……我們去喝個下午茶吧？剛才我媽寄來了她親手作的蘋果派喔！」

奧利佛說完便想站起身離開書桌，但派西立刻眼明手快地大力按住他的肩膀把他按回椅子上阻止他的動作，對於派西難得這麼快速的反應和能壓制住他的力氣奧利佛嚇了一跳。派西轉身繞到奧利佛面前，雙手稍為用力地搭在他的肩上，不悅地瞇起眼睛慢慢貼近奧利佛的臉去盯著那個男人的深褐色眼睛。「不要給我想扯開話題，勸你快把那張該死的紙交出來！！」

奧利佛看著派西湊近過來的臉孔，心臟似乎漏跳了幾拍，派西溫熱的氣息像微風一樣緩緩的吹拂在他的臉上，耳朵處突然急速上昇的溫度讓奧利佛知道他的耳朵正在發紅。

「…不行。」奧利佛仍然是那句話，他努力讓自己保持鎮定，下意識地撇過臉不去看派西，「真的不行。」

「你——！！」派西頓時有些氣結，平常這傢伙總是順著他，不管他有什麼樣的要求奧利佛總是像個忠誠的部下，對上司的每個命令都努力又認真的完成並且毫無一句怨言。偶爾兩人意見不合時，那個傢伙總是能察覺到他情緒的任何細微變化，在他生氣的那一刻馬上低頭道歉——不管錯的人到底是誰。

對他總是極盡體貼的奧利佛今天卻不知道是吃錯了什麼藥還是頭撞到哪裡了，固執到這種地步還真是讓他大開眼界。他感到無邊的惱火和不滿，造成他如此憤怒的原因也許不只是奧利佛一次又一次的拒絕他，還有——為什麼奧利佛不肯直視他的臉？！他不想看到他了？他討厭他了嗎？？當他的腦子裡冒出這些想法時他覺得胸口一陣憋悶，為什麼會有這麼難受的感覺他不知道。  
  
——難道我真的不明白嗎？不，不是這樣的，只是我一直不願意承認罷了。  
  
「…既然你堅持不交出來，那麼我只好自己把它找出來了。」派西的手開始在奧利佛身上四處亂搜，先是翻遍那個男人身上所有的口袋，一無所獲之後他的修長手指在奧利佛的上半身到處遊移著，他想也許信是被藏在他的衣服底下。

奧利佛低頭呆望著派西，腦子一片空白。他明顯感覺到自己的呼吸漸漸急促起來，臉頰在發燙，左胸膛裡的某個部位以前所未有的速度瘋狂跳動著。耳朵處和臉上像火在燒的熱度似乎延燒到他的大腦，他無法思考，只感受到一股濃烈的衝動席捲上來，他突然很想緊緊緊緊地抱住派西。奧利佛勉強拉回一絲理智試想了一下他這麼做的後果，依照派西的個性不把他從窗戶丟出去才怪，說不定還會被下命令說以後不準再接近他。

奧利佛暗自深呼吸了一口氣，舉起雙手放在派西有些纖細的肩膀上，遲疑幾秒後他微微用力將那個一直堅持不懈在他身上找尋信件的紅髮人兒推開些。

「別再找了，派西。」奧利佛的聲音有些沙啞，他努力牽起嘴角向派西微笑，他不知道他的眼神還能不能像先前一樣平靜，「信不在我身上。」

「想騙我？！我剛剛明明有看到你把它藏進懷裡！」派西皺著眉低聲叫道，他毫不客氣地反手拍開奧利佛抓住他肩膀的手，倏地起身向後退了一步。

奧利佛對派西這突如其來的轉變感到不解，「派西？？」

派西伸手從右口袋裡抽出魔杖，將它的前端直直的指向面前的男人，派西的臉上浮起一抹讓人捉摸不定的笑意。奧利佛倍感疑惑的看了看在他眼前的魔杖，再抬起眼睛看向派西，在派西的眼底他捕捉到一絲難得出現的狡黠光芒。

「放心，我不是要攻擊你。」派西笑著說，「我們是巫師，有需要的時候我們自然可以拿出魔杖念咒語來取得我想要的東西，不是嗎？？」

奧利佛馬上聯想到派西說的是哪個咒語了。

「速速前——」耳邊響起派西緩緩念出咒語的嗓音，下一秒奧利佛做出一個令他自己都感到不可思議的舉動——他一手攬住派西的肩膀將他拉近自己，一手不受控制地撫上派西的臉頰，而後湊過去吻住了那張柔軟的嘴唇。當他碰到派西溫度清涼的嘴唇時他的身體忍不住一抖，看著面前那雙放大的藍色瞳孔他才意識到自己剛才一衝動之下做了什麼事。梅林的鬍子阿，他竟然吻了一直以來他最珍視的人。

雖然理智告訴他應該要趕快放開派西，但是由手上和唇上傳來的美好觸感實在讓他捨不得放開。奧利佛輕輕探出舌頭進入派西微張的口中，他品嚐到一股濃郁的咖啡香混雜著蘋果清香，很舒服又甜蜜的味道。他從未接過吻，卻又像本能似的進行著。

過了好一會兒，奧利佛的嘴唇才稍微跟派西的拉開一點距離，他的雙手仍停留在派西的肩上和臉上，暗自屏息等待派西的反應，他已經做好了可能會遭受到憤怒的一拳一踢或被下惡咒的心理準備了。

「……為什麼…你要吻我…？」派西顫抖著聲音問道，他低垂著頭，瀏海遮掩住他大半部份的臉孔，奧利佛看不清楚此刻派西的表情。但派西沒有推開他也沒有揮開他的手，這是不是代表派西接受他了呢…？

奧利佛遲疑著，很長一段時間都沒有開口，派西也沒有開口催促他，他們兩個彼此沉默著。

不知過了多久，奧利佛抬起身體，厚實的大手從派西微紅的臉頰上移動到他的後腦勺，他的手在派西柔順的紅色髮絲裡溫柔糾纏著然後輕輕一使力讓派西的頭微向前傾，隨之他的額頭也湊向前相互抵著對方。  
看著派西的臉變得越來越通紅，明亮的眼睛一眨也不眨地凝視著自己，奧利佛忍不住牽起嘴角，他發覺他很喜歡現在這種樣子，此時的他們眼裡都只有彼此，彷彿對方就是全世界再也容不下其他人的身影。

「因為我喜歡你，派西。」奧利佛讓那抹笑意更深地在唇邊蔓延，語氣卻十分堅定。

感覺到派西聽到這句話後明顯一震，眼前那雙放大的淡藍色眼睛像是無法置信般的眨了眨，派西臉上的緋紅快要可以媲美他那頭紅髮了。幾秒鐘後派西垂下眼廉從他的臉上移轉掉目光，奧利佛覺得自己的心臟猛地一陣亂跳，似乎就快失去規律般的撼動著胸口，他從來沒這麼緊張過。

「……說的…」

「嗯？派西你剛剛說什麼？？我沒聽到…」奧利佛緊張的問道。

「我說這種話你應該要在吻我之前說的！！」派西轉回眼睛，有些惱怒地看著奧利佛吼道。

奧利佛愣了愣，繼而開心的揚起笑容，「派西你的意思是…只要我先向你告白，我就可以吻你嗎？？」

「我、我可沒這麼說。」派西紅著臉彆扭地嘟嚷道。

「那…」奧利佛覺得他的嘴角好像快要扯到耳根子去了，「派西，你願意接受我的告白嗎？？」

派西近距離看著奧利佛笑得非常燦爛的帥氣臉龐，一向運轉正常的大腦頓時有些停擺，那抹笑容就像化作一股暖流緩漫地流淌過他的心臟，讓他打從心底覺得溫暖。也許是受到對方的笑容所吸引，他也不禁勾起嘴角形成美好的弧度，輕輕的點了一下頭當作回答。

下一刻派西就被這個認識了九年的好朋友——不，現在應該要說是戀人——給狠命的緊緊緊緊地抱在懷裡。  
  
  
  
三天後派西在魔法部辦公時意外收到奧利佛寄給他的一封信，他站在窗前有些不悅的皺起眉，看著奧利佛最近飼養的貓頭鷹拍著翅膀停在窗檯上，有什麼事不能等他回去再說、還叫貓頭鷹送信來打擾他工作？！

他實在不是很想收下這封信，但眼前的貓頭鷹一直將牠綑綁著淡藍色信封的右腿往前伸停在半空中，並不斷的發出叫聲催促他收下，再讓牠這樣吵鬧下去只怕等等就會有其他人受不了叫聲前來詢問。

派西嘆了一口氣，邊取下信件邊安撫著貓頭鷹，「我收信就是了，拜託你別再叫了。」

待派西取下信件後，貓頭鷹順從的停止了叫聲，牠親暱的用臉頰磨蹭派西的手指，乖乖地停留在窗檯上。

派西拿著信封湊近一看，這個淡藍色他好像在哪見過——如果他沒記錯的話，跟三天前他始終沒能從奧利佛那裡拿到的紙張是同一個顏色的。他幾乎是迫不及待的打開信封，在那張有些破爛的信紙上他只看到寫得相當潦草的一句話：

『Let Me Be With You Forever，Percy』

派西盯著那張紙上字跡潦草的句子看了許久，他突然覺得自己當時的舉動真是傻到極點。他想起三天前那個午後，他站在離奧利佛幾步遠的距離，看著那個男人以非常認真的態度寫下這一句話，他的唇邊有一抹止不住的笑意。

派西看著這封信想了一會兒，轉身走回到辦公桌前，他拿起羽毛筆在那封信的背面寫下一句話：

『Always Be With You，Oliver』  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
